The present invention relates to a closure cap which can be secured in a sealing manner on an opening, for example a filler neck, by means of a rotational movement, for the acoustical indication of a predetermined torque being exceeded during securing, having a closure part which can be secured in a sealing manner on the opening, and a gripping part for applying the torque.
When screwing on or screwing in a closure cap having, for example, a screw-type or quarter-turn fastener it is frequently desirable to obtain information on whether a predetermined limiting torque has been reached or exceeded. Although known ratchet mechanisms effectively limit the torque, they are not very ergonomic since "turning" of the ratchet mechanism awkwardly stresses the user's wrist.
The object of the invention is to provide a rotary closure cap having an acoustical indication of a torque being exceeded, which cap is of simple design.